


How She Found Out

by That_1_Weird_Chick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Weird_Chick/pseuds/That_1_Weird_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Amortentia potion sto</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Found Out

Lily decided that Marlene was crazy. Yes, for the past couple of months she had fancied James Potter, but Marlene was convinced she was in love with the boy. Sure, she liked the way he looked, with beautiful hazel eyes that changed constantly, his tousled hair that made all the girls swoon, and by God was the boy fit from his years of Quidditch, she liked his personality, his ability to make her laugh, the way he just generally cared about literally everyone he knew, and she just adored…. him really. However, this was just some fancying nothing more; whenever she told this to Marlene she just laughed.

“Lily come on you don’t just fancy the poor bloke,” Marlene said while they were walking towards Professor Slughorn's class, “I don’t even like my boyfriend as much as you like James!”

“Maybe, because you're dating Amos Diggory, everyone knows that he is in love with that Ravenclaw in our year!” Lily replied in attempt to keep the attention off of her and James, it didn’t work.

“Don’t try to change the subject! We’ll continue this conversation after class” Marlene whisper-yelled as she sat at the table behind Lily, Soon Remus and James joined them, sitting next to their class partners.

James sat down next to Lily and smiled as they Professor Slughorn talked about yesterday's assignment, Amortentia. Today would be calmer than yesterday, because instead of brewing they just had to fill out a summary sheet about their potion and what it smelt like to them. Soon Professor Slughorn was passing around small vials of a perfect potion to every table. Soon the classroom was loud with the talking of students, Lily included. Suddenly James started laughing, as Lily was writing down the technicalities of the potion.

“Hey Remus,” He said looking over his shoulder with the vial in one hand and his other hanging onto the chair, giving Lily the perfect view to stealthily stare at him, “Are you getting that hint of wet dog in yours?”

“Mine actually smells more like a petting zoo, than plain old dog” Remus replied a large smile on his face.

They then started laughing to each other as Marlene and Lily looked on in confusion, that usually followed the Marauders and their inside jokes. Soon it was Lily’s turn to smell the small seemingly innocent potion. Her senses were flooded with scents that she found herself pinpointing to different things in her life. Roses, her mother garden, perfume, her sister, books, her father and their extensive library visits with each other, and a mixture of forest and mint. She froze. Forest and mint, she turned to her left and stared and the boy of whom she had memorized his scent. Oh God, she loved James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story leave a review! If you didn't tell me why! Thank you for reading!


End file.
